Et après ?
by Linaelle
Summary: Accoudé au bastingage, les yeux dans le vague, je terminai ma cigarette. Il fallait vraiment que je profite de cette soirée car ce serait la dernière. La dernière avant de basculer dans le vide.


_Joyeux anniversaire Nathdawn ! En espérant que cet OS (POV, évidemment) te plaise !_

* * *

_**Et après ?**_

Accoudé au bastingage, les yeux dans le vague, je terminai ma cigarette. Il fallait vraiment que je profite de cette soirée car ce serait la dernière. La dernière avant de basculer dans le vide.

« Sanji, je voulais te voir. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, c'est à peine si j'avais entendu les pas légers de notre archéologue s'éteindre à mes côtés.

« Que ma si belle Robin-chwan veuille me voir ! Je ne pouvais rêver plus douce faveur ! Que puis-je pour toi, ô exquise fleur de minuit ? »

Le temps avait passé. Les mots étaient toujours les mêmes, cependant, lorsque nous étions seuls, elle et moi, je laissais de côté les révérences et les œillades. Après tout, elle _savait_ et, devenue confidente, Robin méritait mieux que les courbettes que j'accordais, à tort et à travers, à toutes celles dont je croisais le chemin. Elle méritait la différence.

« Tu avais l'air ailleurs, ce soir… Pas une fois je ne t'ai surpris à reluquer notre cher bretteur ! »

Oui, elle savait. Elle avait toujours tout su alors, pourquoi, lorsque j'avais commencé à _le_ regarder autrement, cette information lui aurait-elle échappé plutôt qu'une autre ? Elle avait été la première, la seule, à remarquer mes soupirs et mes errances. Elle avait même tout compris bien avant que je n'aie moi-même admis mes propres sentiments. Des sentiments… désespérément inutiles. Une algue, ça ne tombe pas amoureux, sans doute.

« Ce serait plutôt une bonne résolution, admis-je.

- Je ne sais pas, vous seriez mignons tous les deux…

- Oublie ça, Robin, tu sais bien que ce gars… Zoro… »

Zoro. Je savourais ces sons interdits qui franchirent mes lèvres. Je ne les prononçais que dans nos trop rares entrevues. Étrange phénomène que d'avoir si peu de temps pour nous deux quand nous passions pourtant notre vie à bord d'un même navire. Peut-être parce que nous étions ou seuls, à vaquer à nos occupations, ou tous ensemble à profiter les uns des autres. Un véritable équipage.

Et il me fallait aussi avouer que mes plus longs tête-à-tête, c'est avec le bretteur que je les passais. Je souris à cette pensée qui m'aurait parue si singulière il y a encore peu de temps, en comparaison avec celui que nous avions d'abord passé à nous éviter. Mais nos entretiens, si plaisants soient-ils, ne changeaient rien à l'affaire. Une algue reste une algue.

« Il m'est… _inaccessible_. »

Tellement inaccessible. L'écho de mes mots s'évanouit dans le clapotis des vagues. Robin attendit, qu'aurait-elle pu ajouter à cela ? Puis elle revint à l'essentiel. Car mon essentiel, ce soir, se trouvait finalement bien loin du bretteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demain, tu réalises un rêve. Ne devrais-tu pas être le plus heureux des hommes ? »

Ces questions me hantaient depuis plusieurs heures, si ce n'est plusieurs jours. Depuis que nous avions appris pour All Blue. Moi qui l'avais toujours attendue, elle était enfin à notre portée.

« Tu as raison… All Blue… Je l'ai toujours imaginée si loin. Même dans la nuit la plus noire, je n'avais qu'à suivre son espoir. Elle m'a toujours guidé. Et la voilà si proche maintenant. Robin, oui, demain, je réalise un rêve mais… »

Je marquai un temps, hésitant, et quittai l'horizon obscur du regard pour le déposer sur ma confidente.

« Et après ? »

Elle aussi, marqua un temps, avant que son rire cristallin ne s'envole dans le vent.

« Il te faudra bien plus d'un jour pour qu'All Blue ne te livre tous ses mystères, Sanji ! Tu auras tant à découvrir…

- Et à cuisiner, complétai-je. Oui mais… »

Elle avait raison, demain, je ne ferai « que » découvrir All Blue de mes propres yeux et mon rêve ne s'arrêtait pas là. Pourtant, j'insistai.

« Et après ?

- Après, reprit-elle, comme toujours, nous poursuivrons notre route, droit devant. Rien n'est encore terminé. »

Je soupirai tristement.

« Non, Robin, ça c'est votre après. Mais le mien ? »

Que se passerait-il quand mon but atteint, le leur serait encore en devenir ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas sur le bord de notre si longue route. Bien sûr que je continuerais à soutenir leurs ambitions. Mais vide de promesses, serais-je toujours à la hauteur ? Eux et leur soutien seraient toujours là mais quel but me pousserait-il à aller toujours plus loin ? Elle semblait encore réfléchir lorsque je repris :

« Un rêve est fait pour être poursuivi mais est-il vraiment fait pour être atteint ? … Qu'y a-t-il après un rêve ? »

Voilà ce qui occupait sincèrement mes pensées depuis l'incroyable nouvelle : ce pas dans le vide, ce pas dans l'après-rêve.

« La réponse devrait te plaire mais je crois que, pour ce soir, la vaisselle et ton bretteur n'attendent que toi, répondit-elle simplement. »

Énigmatique, comme toujours, elle se détourna et ses derniers mots s'éteignirent dans la nuit. Je la laissai disparaître totalement, comme un songe, avant de me diriger vers ma cuisine. Elle avait raison. Il devait déjà y être. Cette seule pensée m'étira un nouveau sourire, comme toujours.

J'avais trouvé notre premier rendez-vous tellement inattendu. Nous nous battions encore, plus que jamais, mais ce soir-là, venant chercher sa dose de rhum, il n'avait pas repassé la porte en sens inverse. Il était resté là, à boire, en silence, à cette immense table. Dos à dos, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'envie d'enclencher une énième dispute. Alors le silence avait son œuvre et, pour la première fois, nous avions profité de nos seules présences, en paix.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui l'avait poussé à rester cette fois-là. Il n'en avait pas parlé et je n'avais pas demandé, de peur de briser cette intimité nouvelle qui se formait entre nous, loin des sabres et des semelles.

Le lendemain, il était revenu. Et le jour suivant. Peu à peu, les langues s'étaient déliées et je m'étais très vite mis à attendre nos fins de journées. Lorsque j'achevais la vaisselle, je m'installais en face de lui et nous trinquions. Parfois il n'y avait rien à dire, ces soirs étaient les plus nombreux. Parfois nous refaisions le monde et je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa façon si particulière de voir les choses. En revanche, il ne parlait jamais de lui, ni d'avant. Le regard tourné vers l'avenir, c'était bien lui, malgré ses attaches si profondes dans le passé.

Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord mais, je ne sais par quel miracle, nous n'en étions jamais venus aux mains. Peut-être parce que ce combat aurait été différent, peut-être parce que, sans le dire, nous tenions à ces fragiles confidences bâties sur une profonde complicité.

Oui, finalement, le temps aussi avait fait son œuvre, même sur nous deux, aux tempéraments si forts. La solitude pèse sur un navire et le marimo m'avait choisi moi, comme partenaire de boisson. Peut-être parce que nos conflits, indispensables, nous avaient rapprochés et que nous nous connaissions bien plus que nous ne l'aurions jamais avoué.

Je poussai la porte.

« T'es en retard. »

Sans un regard pour l'homme qui m'avait si agréablement accueilli, je filai à mon éternelle tâche d'après festin pour commencer à nettoyer les premières assiettes.

« Entre un tête-à-tête avec une jolie brune et avec un carré de gazon, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir choisi !

- T'es pas un peu vieux pour continuer de draguer des nanas que tu te taperas jamais ?

- Un jour, t'apprendras la différence entre « draguer » et « courtiser », enfoiré. Entre « se taper » et « vivre une magnifique relation », ça serait bien aussi.

- Tu l'aimes ? »

Je sursautai et me tapai violemment le crâne contre un meuble haut de ma cuisine. Après un juron, je me retournai, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« T'es sérieux, là ?

- Quoi ? J'suis pas le premier à poser ce genre de questions… Et tu t'acharnes tellement… »

Il avait raison. Obnubilé par ce que pouvait bien ressentir le marimo, j'avais un jour osé lui poser la question fatidique : est-ce que lui, envers Luffy… Mais, à mon grand soulagement, il m'avait ri au nez avant de répondre simplement : « Il est mon capitaine. » J'avais tourné cette phrase dans tous les sens avant de finir par comprendre que ces mots ne cachaient rien. Le marimo était toujours franc et ne se voilait pas derrière des tournures alambiquées. C'est ce qui rendait notre échange à la fois plus facile, et plus dangereux lorsque nous étions en désaccord.

Cependant, je ne pensais pas que le marimo pouvait avoir, lui aussi, ce genre d'interrogations envers son entourage.

« Non. Je l'admire parce que c'est une femme et parce que c'est elle. Mais… elle est ma nakama. »

J'avais volontairement terminé à sa façon. C'était stupide mais je voulais que la chose soit claire. Juste au cas où. Ma réponse sembla lui convenir et le silence regagna la salle jusqu'à ce que j'achève mon travail et m'échoue face à lui, comme toujours.

Je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir la choppe déjà remplie à mon attention, comme une excuse de ne jamais faire autre chose, comme toujours.

Je jetai un regard à ses sabres délaissés, en cette seule occasion, un peu plus loin sur la table, à portée de main mais pas plus près, comme un serment que nos échanges resteraient pacifiques mais qu'ils seraient délaissés dès lors que les lames regagneraient sa ceinture, comme toujours.

Une trêve au beau milieu des combats. Un drapeau blanc.

Ce soir, c'est lui qui brisa le premier le silence, de sa voix si grave.

« Alors, c'est demain, lança-t-il.

- Alors, c'est demain, répondis-je. »

Sans nous regarder, nous esquissâmes chacun un demi-sourire. Ce soir serait un de ces soirs où nous referions le monde, c'était évident.

« J'ai de la chance, sans doute, avais-je simplement amorcé. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que la chance a à voir là-dedans ?

- Sans elle, nous ne serions jamais arrivés jusque là.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Combien de fois la chance nous a-t-elle sauvés d'une mort certaine ? Enterrés ou pire, je ne vois pas bien comment nous en serions arrivés là, marimo.

- Devons-nous vraiment notre survie à la chance ou à Chopper ? Et à notre volonté ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Mettons. Il n'empêche que nous avons eu la chance de nous trouver.

- Si tu ne nous avais pas trouvés, tu aurais quand même fini par poursuivre ton rêve.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Et quel intérêt sans vous pour l'atteindre ?

- Dans ce cas, tu as _choisi_ le bon équipage. Tu n'as pas eu la simple chance de t'y retrouver.

- Tu joues sur les mots, marimo. La chance nous guide depuis le départ…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, sourcil en vrille. Où était la chance quand nous avons, tant de fois, été accusés ? »

Sa mine s'assombrit mais il reprit.

« Où était la chance quand nous avons été séparés ? »

Le marimo se leva, les mains à plat sur la table, ses yeux agités de colère plantés dans les miens.

« Où était la chance quand Ace est mort ? »

Voilà sans doute pourquoi il ne parlait jamais du passé. Nous ne regrettions jamais nos actes mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme nous l'espérions. Et il y avait des douleurs à porter qui ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement. En silence, il se rassit et finit par reprendre, plus calme.

« Ton rêve, tu ne le dois qu'à toi seul. Même pas à nous. Nous t'avons aidé à réaliser ton rêve, car ainsi, nous courons sur les traces des nôtres. Mais toi seul as construit ton propre rêve. »

Nous n'avions pas rajouté grand-chose après ça. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je craignais ce qu'il y aurait ensuite. Pourtant, je crois qu'au fond, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir sa réponse.

Le lendemain, le Sunny jeta l'ancre sur cette bande de terre inconnue qui séparait notre route d'All Blue. Un passage avait été bâti pour passer de l'une à l'autre mais il n'était navigable qu'à marée haute et les marées d'un océan légendaire étaient bien capricieuses, nous laissant trop de temps pour que nous ne fassions l'aller-retour à pieds pour satisfaire nos curiosités.

Chacun avait donc pris l'essentiel pour cette rencontre extraordinaire : un costume impeccable pour mon rendez-vous d'une vie, du matériel de plage pour les autres, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne respectaient pas mon rêve, simplement qu'ils estimaient plus humble de me le laisser entier, de ne pas s'approprier un rêve qui n'était pas le leur. All Blue ne devait être qu'une aventure de plus à leurs yeux car elle était déjà _mon_ aventure.

Bientôt, le sentier avait débouché sur une crête, pas bien haute, même si elle nous voilait la vue. Cependant, elle avait cette différence d'être faite de sable. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer le murmure des vagues. Cette fois, j'y étais vraiment.

Je me stoppai, sortant une dernière cigarette avant l'aboutissement. Je l'allumai, laissant les autres traverser la butte devant moi. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la fumée âcre. Bientôt, j'entendis des cris étouffés de surprise, d'excitation, de joie. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. J'étais fier. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle, mon All Blue, ce n'était pas mon rêve pour rien.

Alors, je relevai la tête vers cette ultime barrière à franchir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes pas m'avaient toujours rapproché de mon rêve, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ceux-ci étaient les derniers. Je les fis, un à un, les appréciant chacun pour m'en rappeler à jamais. Ces derniers pas jusqu'au haut de la dune. Ce pas de jubilation. Ce pas d'arrogance. Ce pas d'accomplissement.

Et je la vis.

* * *

Lorsque je repris ma respiration, mes esprits, j'étais en elle. Ses vagues me fouettaient les mollets. Et devant moi, tout était bleu.

D'un bleu azur. Le ciel et l'océan. Mêlés. Sans horizon.

Elle était cela, mon All Blue : la plus belle femme du monde donnant naissance à l'infini céleste.

Et autour de moi, tout était bleu.

Le bruit du temps. Le goût des vagues. L'odeur du vent.

Et en moi, tout était bleu.

Un bleu… espérance.

All Blue.

La concrétisation d'un rêve… _inaccessible_. Tellement inaccessible.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, immobile, infaillible avant d'entendre à nouveau, avant de voir à nouveau, avant de sentir à nouveau. J'eus une pensée pour mon costard. Tant pis. Et le pas dans le vide.

Une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux. Ils avaient abandonné leurs jeux sur le sable et, sans les voir, je les savais tous à mes côtés, face à l'infini. Comme toujours. Et tout s'éclaira.

Mon après-rêve. Mon nouveau rêve. Ce serait _lui_.

* * *

_Merci à toi, Nathdawn, de toujours tout faire pour réveiller le fandom ! Tu méritais au moins ça en ce jour un peu différent..._

_Merci également à Lisen et Soullakh pour avoir organisé cette petite surprise ! ... Deux jours, sérieusement, vous êtes folles ! xD_

_Et merci évidemment aux lecteurs qui seront passés par là ! ^^_


End file.
